24 Desember
by Motoharunana
Summary: 24 Desember... Banyak masa yang dilaluinya, bersama dengan sosok merah muda yang dicintainya. Dari kepingan hangat membahagiakan, juga kepingan dingin yang membekukaan. Dan musim dingin bersalju itulah saksi dari hidupnya../ SasuSaku /Ficts for Challenge #BiWeeklyPrompt2 by Asha D


PLUK!

Satu bulatan lembut berwarna putih itu menghantam tepat di kepala seorang gadis cilik bermata zamrud yang sebagian kepalanya tertutup kupluk wol berwarna hijau tua. Mata zamrud itu mengerjap, menatap kesana-kemari perihal pelemparan bola salju yang diarahkan padanya oleh seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut, juga pipinya terlihat mengembung menggemaskan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah di atas timbunan Salju yang tebal. Melangkah kesana-kemari, mencari si pelaku. Bibirnya kini bergerak-gerak, mengeluarkan suara dari sana sambil berteriak kepada seseorang yang entah siapa dan seperti apa sosoknya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Siapa itu yang melempariku dengan bola salju?"

Suara nyaring itu seolah adalah pengungkapan rasa marah gadis cilik itu pada pelaku pelemparan bola salju. Padahal kalau di dengarkan dengan seksama, pastilah orang akan tertawa mendengar suara cempreng gadis itu. Matanya kini masih menilik kesana-kemari, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan siapa pelaku itu. Dan satu lemparan bola salju, kini melayang tepat ke arah wajah gadis cilik itu kala sang gadis tengah menoleh ke arah suara yang menyahut segala pertanyaan perihal tentang si pelaku bola salju itu.

"Aku."

Anak laki-laki yang terlihat seusia dengan sang gadis kini tertawa melihat keadaan gadis itu yang seluruh wajahnyanya telah dilumuri lelehan gumpalan es lembut. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kala melihat sang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat kebelakang serta hidung yang melengkung sempurna tengah tertawa sampai terpingkal.

PLUK!

Dan satu lemparan bola salju kini sukses membuat sang anak lelaki bungkam, dan membuat sang gadis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat aksinya yang pas sekali membalas perbuatan sang lelaki.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya enak, dasar menyebalkan!"

Sang anak laki-laki itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya dengan cepat, seakan berlari. Sang gadis yang seolah menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu akan memangsanya, kini berlari menghindar dari kejaran anak laki-laki yang kini tengah berlari tak jauh di belakangnya. Namun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, sang gadis kecil menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak membuat anak laki-laki itu menubruk dirinya.

BRUGH!

Sang anak laki-laki terjatuh di atas sang anak perempuan. Seketika onyx hitam itu bersirobok dengan mata emerald meneduhkan itu. Lama keduanya menatap, keduanya kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, menghabiskan kekesalan sementara yang menguar di antara keduanya.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto—Absolutely

Motoharunana Present…

**24 Desember**

fanfict for—

.

.

.

.

— Challenge Biweekly Prompt 2 by

Asha D

Angst, Romance

Alternate Universe, minim diction, Out of Character, misstypo

Enjoyed~

.

.

.

Lelaki itu tertawa tertahan saat memori itu terputar tanpa ia minta layaknya rol film. Tawanya bukan terlihat seperti tawa lepas yang biasa terdengar seperti orang-orang. Mata hitam legamnya kini menatap lelehan gumpalan salju yang berada persis di salah satu telapak tangannya. Entah sejak kapan tangannya membuat gumpalan dari salju itu, yang jelas ada perasaan menggelitik hatinya kala memori itu menyibak seluruh ingatannya yang telah setahun sengaja ia simpan. Bulatan-bulatan es itu sukses membuat segala kenangan yang sengaja terkubur, ikut menguar dan berjatuhan layaknya salju yang dapat meleleh. Pertemuan tak sengajanya, menghantarkan ia mulai mengenal lebih jauh sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu hingga beranjak dewasa. Dan ingatannya kini teralihkan di tanggal yang sama. Saat itu musim dingin, 24 Desember di tahun 15 dalam hidupnya. Bayangan yang lain kembali hadir menjumpai ingatannya. Menguak dan mengoyak seluruh hatinya. Merasakan luka yang mungkin terasa menyakitkan untuk gadis itu. Dan menyadarinya akan satu hal, bahwa kesakitan yang dirasakan wanita merah muda itu, juga sangat terasa olehnya.

.

.

.

Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu duduk di atas bangku panjang. Rambut merah mudanya, tertutup kupluk dari mantel bulunya yang sengaja ia pakai karena musim dingin yang tengah menjatuhkan gumpalan-gumpalan es nya yang terlihat berkejaran. Raut wajah gadis itu nampak berbeda. Itu terlihat dari netra hijaunya yang kini menampilkan tatapan sendu. Tidak, ekspresi keceriaan yang biasanya terlampir dalam wajah itu juga sontak hilang dalam selipan salju-salju yang berjatuhan. Sang lelaki berjalan di kejauhan, menatap cemas gadis yang tengah dicari-cari sosoknya sedari tadi. Deru nafas cepat sang lelaki juga menguar, serta uap asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya juga mengudara di dalam malam bersalju. Sang lelaki menghampiri sang gadis yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak menatap sang lelaki. Hanya menunduk, seolah menatap timbunan salju di jalanan saat itu. dan sang lelaki sadar, bahwasannya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada sang gadis. Tanpa berkata, ia terduduk di samping sang gadis, menatap lurus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir…" suara baritone sang lelaki disampingnya, mampu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Netra hijau yang meredup itu, kini menatap sang onyx yang kini mulai menatapnya. Genangan air, terpantul dengan jelas di emerald yang kini nampak terlihat basah. Wajahnya memerah dan mulai meneteskan air yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu terisak dihadapannya, membuat perasaan lelaki itu mencelos dibuatnya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan menyusup ke dasar hatinya kala melihat air mata itu tumpah dari mata sang gadis. Sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan. Sesuatu yang seakan membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang sedang dirasakan oleh sang gadis dihadapannya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, sang lelaki langsung merangkul kepala merah muda itu ke pundaknya. Membiarkan sang gadis membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidangnya yang sengaja ia berikan untuk tempat bersandar sang gadis. Tanpa menolak, sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu masih dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan sang lelaki, kini mulai mengelus pucuk merah muda yang tertutupi mantel itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Tenanglah Sakura, ada aku disini…"

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut mencuat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Memori itu mulai menyadarkannya satu hal, bahwa perasaan untuk sang gadis bermula dari sana. Mata onyx yang terlihat tidak bercahaya itu, masih menatap jalanan bersalju dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Senyum tipis yang terlampir dari wajahnya seolah terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajah putih tampannya kini semakin terlihat pucat. Bibirnya juga terlihat menggigil. Namun ia tidak menggubris rasa dingin yang kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Masih dengan pandangan kosong, ingatan lainnya lagi kini mulai menyapa ingatannya kembali. Ia ingat, untuk pertama kalinya ia percaya bahwa sang gadis menyadari akan perasaannya. Semuanya tercetak dengan jelas disana. Tepat 24 desember pada tahun ke 17 dalam hidupnya, hari itu seolah hari yang dapat meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu hanya miliknya seorang. Meski ia kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya…

.

.

.

.

Ia menatap kedua sosok yang tengah terbujur lemah dihadapannya. Orang-orang yang selalu silih berganti menghampiri kedua sosok yang kaku dan dingin itu, sosok yang nampaknya sudah tidak terdapati denyut nadi juga aliran darah pada keduanya, seolah melafalkan doa untuk mereka. Sesosok lelaki berkuncir disampingnya pun, menumpahkan segala air mata yang dapat mengungkapkan segala emosi yang terpendam di hatinya. Sedangkan ia, ia hanya dapat menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan nanar. Yang dirasakan laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu adalah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mendalam di relung hatinya. Orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Orang-orang yang begitu mengertinya. Dan kini, orang-orang itu sudah terbujur kaku tak berdaya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan setetes pun air mata untuk jasad kedua orang dihadapannya. Padahal, dalam hatinya terasa begitu sakit sekali. Seperti tertancap beribu-ribu pisau yang seolah kini mengoyak dengan penuh kesadisan disana. Ia sebetulnya amat sangat terpukul. Lebih terpukul dari lelaki disampingnya yang sedang terpukul menangisi jasad kedua orang tuanya saat itu. yang jelas, ia seperti terlihat tegar. Namun sebetulnya ia sama seperti kakaknya. Ingin sekali menumpahkan kesedihannya saat ini. Mata hitam itu kini mulai menangkap sesosok gadis merah muda yang menarik kedua tangannya keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan itu untuknya. Gadis itu mulai berdiri di hadapan sang lelaki. Menatap sang lelaki dengan tatapan seolah mengerti.

"Menangislah Sasuke." perintah gadis itu padanya. Sang lelaki hanya menatapnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa…" tolak sang lelaki dengan suara yang terdengar parau di telinga sang gadis. Sang gadis kini menatap onyx itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dan dengan gerakan lambat, sang gadis mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sisi pinggang sang lelaki dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak sang lelaki.

"Tidak apa Sasuke… dengan menangis, bukan berarti kau lemah. Aku juga akan menangis bersamamu sekarang…"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang gadis berusia 17 tahun itu, sang lelaki kini mulai merasa bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya memenuhi segala rongga di ingatannya. Kenangan bersama mereka, harapan untuk mereka, segala sesuatu yang telah diperbuatnya pada mereka. Dan tanpa aba-aba, sebuah cairan bening kini mulai melesat dari wajah tampannya. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Meyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil sang gadis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang gadis. Dan suara sang gadis yang menguar mampu membuat ketenangan pada dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ada aku disini…"

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu begitu menenangkannya. Hingga dari kejadian itu, sang lelaki yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, menemukan sosok yang amat berharga untuk dirinya. Setelah kejadian itu, semua yang terjadi pada lelaki dan sang gadis mulai berjalan selayaknya air mengalir. Tanpa kata cinta, tanpa pengungkapan, yang jelas lelaki itu paham, sang gadis selalu disisinya. Tak akan berpindah sedetik pun dari sisinya. Sang lelaki kini mengeratkan mantelnya ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang dirasa sudah sangat dingin. Menatap hamparan salju, juga butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan di dalam bayangan mata kelamnya. Ia terduduk pada sebuah kursi panjang. Kursi yang menjadi sebuah saksi bahwa ia pernah mencoba mengikat gadis itu. Saksi tentang drama yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya. Drama yang begitu membuat harapannya melambung tinggi menggapai langit-langit gelap di angkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir. Yang terjadi pada kehidupan dua insan itu berjalan selayaknya bagaimana air yang mengalir. Tak ada pengungkapan apa-apa, tak ada kata-kata cinta, namun sang lelaki seolah percaya bahwa sang gadis menyadari seluruh perasaannya untuk sang gadis. Maka sekarang, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ia mengikat gadis itu. Ia berjalan dengan mantel tebal, juga shall berwarna biru dongker yang melingkar di lehernya. Shall yang begitu spesial karena pemberian yang begitu berharga dari gadisnya—begitu ia menyebutnya. Saat itu usianya 24 tahun, namun materi yang diperolehnya dirasa sangat cukup untuk lelaki seusia dirinya. Ia sudah dewasa. Bukan lagi anak-anak yang suka bermain lempar salju, atau menangis karena putus cinta. Langkahnya semakin lama, semakin menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku panjang yang mendapati sesosok wanita yang sudah terlihat lebih dewasa. Wanita yang terlihat lebih anggun, tidak seperti gadis kecil nakal yang dulu ditemuinya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada sang lelaki. Seolah menyapa kehadiran sang lelaki yang mengajaknya bertemu malam itu. Ada sebuah suara detakan jantung yang berdegup kencang, juga sebuah kegugupan yang pertama kali seolah melanda dirinya. Mata hitam itu kini menatap emerald yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Sekotak beludru berwarna merah. Yang kini mulai membuka tutupnya dan menampilkan sebuah cincin cantik berhiaskan berlian indah disana.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku." Suaranya seolah bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus di jawab sang wanita, namun terdengar seperti memerintah. Dan melihat raut sang wanita yang nampaknya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, kini ia mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?" sang lelaki menatap sang wanita dengan menggenggam kotak beludru yang tadi disuguhkannya pada sang gadis.

"Kenapa di waktu yang tidak tepat Sasuke…" suara parau itu seolah menampar sang lelaki dan membuatnya seperti terlempar ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Ini berarti, sang lelaki di tolak bukan?

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" suara baritone itu terdengar sedikit meninggi. Membuat sang gadis begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari sang lelaki.

"Aku akan ke London besok untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku…"

Sang lelaki yang mendengar penuturan gadis di hadapannya mulai terlihat frustasi. Itu terlihat ketika tangannya kini menjabak sebagian rambut hitamnya yang mencuat menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku?" sang lelaki seolah menuntut sang wanita untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan darinya. Hawa dingin yang terasa di antara keduanya, tidak membuat si lelaki merasakan hal itu. Sebab, hatinya kini terasa lebih dingin dari apapun juga.

"Aku baru mau bilang padamu, dan tanpa aba-aba kau langsung melamarku. Tapi… kalau kau mau menungguku, aku akan memberikan jawabannya padamu ketika aku kembali lagi kesini."

Mata onyx sang lelaki yang tadi terlihat sudah berputus asa, kini mulai bercahaya dan menangkap sorot hijau itu ke dalam matanya.

"Berapa lama?"

"1 tahun. Tepat di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama, 24 Desember pukul 19.45, aku akan memberikan jawaban padamu. Bagaimana?"

Mata onyx sang lelaki masih menatap netra hijau itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ingin mengorek lebih banyak lagi sesuatu dari wanita yang akan pergi untuk sementara dari sisinya.

"Dan setelah itu, kau akan resmi menjadi Uchiha. Baiklah aku setuju."

Ucapan sang lelaki seolah memerintah sang gadis. Dan sang gadis yang mendengarnya, terasa ingin menggoda dan meledek lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oh belum tentu aku akan menerima tawaranmu Uchiha. Kalau di London aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang dapat memikat hatiku dan melamarku, mungkin aku akan menerima lamarannya dan aku tidak akan kembali kesini untuk menjawab lamaranmu." Goda sang gadis.

Dan lelaki itu yang tidak suka dengan kata-kata sang gadis, kini berbicara dengan tegas seolah tidak dapat dibantah kembali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku. Kau tidak akan menolakku Sakura."

Dan kekehan menggemaskan dari sang wanita, seolah penutup dari kisah manis di antara keduanya untuk malam-malam yang panjang setelahnya bagi sang lelaki.

Dan mungkin juga untuk sang wanita.

.

.

.

.

Senyum menyedihkan itu semakin mengembang di wajah sang lelaki yang kini memandang shall yang berada di genggamannya. Momen itu, adalah momen manis terakhirnya yang ia punya. Ia kini menatap bulatan-bulatan salju yang berjatuhan di atas hamparan jalanan yang sudah tertimpun salju dengan sempurna. Dan bahkan, bulatan-bulatan lembut itu pun mengenai sebagian tubuh lelaki itu. hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit-kulit tubuhnya, tak ia hiraukan. Tidak sebanding dengan luka yang seakan begitu mengekorinya hingga saat ini. Takdir begitu kejam. Membuat ia terhempas dan terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan membuatnya terasa terlempar ke dalam pusaran yang lebih dalam. Dan lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini, usianya telah menginjak 25 tahun. Sudah 1 tahun ia berpisah dengan wanita yang amat dirindukannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk menatap mata sang wanita yang mampu menenangkannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat senyum manis sang wanita yang dapat memompa jantungnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara sang wanita yang seolah-olah terdengar seperti sebuah alunan musik yang begitu mengalahkan rasa sukanya pada musik-musik favoritnya. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 19.45. ia sudah berdiri di tempat itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Biasanya, gadis itu akan duduk disana. Di bangku panjang itu, sambil tersenyum menyambutnya. Namun sosok itu masih belum nampak sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata, dan perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan ia kini menepis segala asumsi-asumsi buruk tentang wanitanya. Lagipula ia yakin, wanitanya pasti akan datang. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya dan melilitkan lebih kuat lagi shall di lehernya. Ia mengambil kotak beludru berwarna kemerahan itu dari balik mantelnya. Ia ingat betul tentang kejadian satu tahun yang membuatnya seperti menanti seribu tahun lamanya. Ia menatap berlian itu, dan membayangkan wanitanya mengenakan berlian itu di jari manisnya. Senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya. Namun, bayangannya kini teralihkan dengan sebuah getaran yang berada di saku mantelnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, sang lelaki mulai menatap layar telpon genggamnnya yang menampilkan sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenali. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir mungkin itu gadisnya, menghubunginya entah menggunakan nomor siapa. Ia mulai menekan tombol hijau di telpon genggamnya dan menempelkannya pada salah satu sisi kupingnya.

"Halo, Uchiha Sasuke kah?"

Itu bukan suara gadisnya. Itu suara orang lain. Dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Sasuke menyahut sang penanya di telepon dengan singkat, "Ya."

Hembusan nafas terdengar di seberang sana. Sasuke menautkan tanda tidak mengerti. Pikiran-pikiran buruk, kini berkecamuk hebat dalam otaknya.

"Ini aku Ino… sahabat Sakura... Dengar dengan tenang ya… Aku dapat kabar kalau Sakura adalah salah satu korban ledakan pesawat menuju ke Bandara International Konoha tadi sore dan ia sudah tidak dapat diselematkan lagi. Jasadnya di bawa kembali ke London di tempat kedua orang tuanya berada. Aku—"

Suara seorang wanita di telpon sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga sang lelaki. Kotak beludru dan telepon genggam yang berada di kedua tangannya pun kini terjatuh ke dalam timbunan salju yang seakan ikut mengubur harapan besarnya. Hatinya kita terasa kebas, seolah rongga pernapasannya terasa begitu sesak. Ia terdiam, melihat berlian yang terlempar keluar dari kotak beludru yang seharusnya kini sudah berada di tangan gadis yang amat di cintainya. Wanita yang seharusnya sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

,.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah takdir begitu kejam? Ia menatap gumpalan salju yang meleleh. Suhu tubuhnya yang kini sudah di rasa tidak normal, ia biarkan begitu saja. Mendingin bersama dengan luka yang dipermainkan oleh takdir sang Kami-sama. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan bangku panjang yang di tempatinya. Ia tidak lagi dapat melihat mata hijau yang begitu menenangkannya. Tidak lagi melihat senyum manis yang membuat aliran darahnya berdesir. Tidak lagi mendengar suara alunan merdu wanitanya. Ia menatap langit-langit gelap yang menjatuhkan gumpalan-gumpalan lembut yang menimbulkan efek dingin pada tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan gumpalan itu mengenai sisi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Ia mencoba membiarkan musim dingin kali ini, membuat dirinya mati beku karena tidak ada harapan lagi untuk lelaki yang sudah terlihat sangat dilanda keputusasaan yang luar biasa. Bibirnya sudag gemetar kedinginan. Dan dari pelupuk mata sang lelaki juga sudah menggenang beberapa air yang masih tertahan disana. Ia menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Biarlah untuk kali ini, ia mati sia-sia seperti ini. Biarlah untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan udara musim dingin membawanya mempertemukan wanitanya yang begitu mencintainya. Biarlah musim dingin ini, mengubur segala cinta yang penuh untuk wanitanya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menjatuhkan satu tetes cairan bening di wajah tampannya yang sudah terlihat amat pucat. Bibirnya kali ini tergerak, walau getaran kedinginan terpapar jelas disana. Mendendangkan suara parau, yang mampu menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Sakura… Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan mata onyx itu sengaja dibiarkannya menutup. Merasakan hawa musim dingin yang sebentar lagi mengangkat raganya menuju sang Kami-sama. Biarlah ia di hukum oleh-Nya, yang terpenting baginya adalah bertemu dengan wanita merah muda yang amat dicintainya. Namun matanya mulai membuka tatkala ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengecup jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya. ia menolehkan kepalanya. Menampilkan sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini tersenyum manis ke arah sosoknya dengan tatapan lembut dari mata emeraldnya yang terasa meneduhkan. Dan suara yang begitu dirindukannya, kini berhasil menariknya. Menyeretnya dari luka yang membekas, dan keputusasaan yang selalu mengekor dalam satu tahun lamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ada aku disisimu…"

Dan suara sang gadis, mampu menghangatkan hatinya juga tubuhnya yang tadi sempat—hampir –menjadi beku. Dan gadis itu berhasil menenangkannya meski hanya dalam bentuk bayangan tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

.

_Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa sekarang adalah tepat 1 tahun yang lalu kau akan menerima jawaban atas lamaranmu dari wanita itu Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

_**24 Desember**_

FIN

A/N:

Cerita macam apa ini? *banting laptop* ideku mentok dan jadilah cerita yang seperti ini huhuuuuuu hai Asha, bagaimana menurutmu? Feel nulisku yang hilang, dan kupaksain makanya jadi cerita yang kaya gini-.- yah setidaknya aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk ikut Challenge #BiwreklyPrompt2 nya Asha ya? *Di tendang*

Gak mau banyak cincong. Aku mau nangis dulu hahahaah *lebay* *ditimpuk* yap, bila ada yang membaca cerita ini boleh langsung menuliskan kritik dan saran dari ficts ini di kotak review atau PMs. Sekian dulu ya, author mau menghilang dulu *cling*

*nongol lagi* Berkenan RnR? :3 *Cling*


End file.
